Ultraman Reuz (Continuity)
Ultraman Reuz (ウルトラマン リえーZ, Urutoramanreuz) Chronology series and alternated Universe. It's also the Japanese television series created by Apexz. Aim The aim of this series is to provide a serious yet an interesting show, with a new aspects of a new idea like Keychain Doll, similar to Spark Doll. This series tell that all being like Ultraman's, Monster's and Alien's participated the Legendary Ultra War and face each other, but an unknown dark being have turn them into doll using the Darkness Spark. Similar to Ultraman Ginga series, this story show that courage, never give up and sometimes comedy and funny act by young high school people to investigated the mystery that happening in Shinjiku Hill. This show is also guide along Haruto Shuuya, Marina Suzuki, Gaku Senjyu, Mai Kerizawa and Daiki Watarai to solve the mystery behind the Keychain Doll and the villain who behind it. Watch the series on Saturday, 9.00 pm on NTV7, Malaysia. It can also bee watch by other country as well . Don’t miss the episode of it. It also can be watch via Youtube and JEFusion. It also will be released on DVD in February 2014, containing 3 episodes each in one Box. In any case, Ultraman Reuz Series will end this Mei and continue to it's second season series with a new Ultraman, a secondary Ultra. Plot This is story happen after the end of Ultraman Ginga series episode 11. An unknown being of dark rise, holding the item called Darkness Spark. After start up again the Legendary Ultra War, he turn every Ultra's, Monster's and Aliens into Keychain Doll and fall down to earth like Meteor Shower. But another being of light come to face of the dark being, the light being hold a same item called Light Spark, but like others he lost and almost turn into Doll, he revert back and safe in the Item and fall down to Stone Shrine. An event happen, clashing between Triology and Climax. Some theories said that the Meteor Shower exist due to it, climax of the Galaxy during the one hundred's year. The Stone Shrine has been exist since the Year of a Samurai, but no one even remember the History of them. The Legendary Ultra War exist not because everything is Fate but it is due someone is continuing the Predecessor activities, somehow. It is why he transform every Ultra, Monster and Aliens into Keychain Doll for not hoping someone to disturb him to created darkness of the World. The Battle End Up by the two unknown warriors called Reuz and Darker Being, batte using their Spark, but Reuz completely loose but never transform into a Keychain Doll, he felt down to earth, remaind in the Reuz Spark. Trailer For Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + A young teenage high school boy name Haruto Shuuya was transfer from his village school to the city, Fuyogawa High School. There, he meet a young girl name Mikasa Ino, a teenage girl on his age invite him to be a Rocket Club, due to her love space. Haruto agree as he joins the club with his old friend Daiki Watarai. When Haruto was exploring the mountain side, a women with white and jewel on his wrist, neckless on her neck come, showing a Keychain Doll which is still exist. Haruto curious, while watching the girl live back the monster, Golza Burst. Haruto which is still naive about it couldn't do anything to save people, Mikasa gave him an item, Reuz Spark. Haruto rise up the Spark and shout "Reuz!!" spiral galaxy appeared, a transformation scene similar to Ultraman Nexus, Reuz rise in the new rise scene. Reuz was title Rocket Ultra since his flight is faster like Rocket. Final Mix Part A new transfer young man from Hamogawa High School to Fuyogawa High School. He's kinda quite sometime and selfish. But a girl name Natsumi always follow him around althouth they doesn't seem have a love relationship. Jun Nazumi discover an ancient item, Gaixus Lens from his mentor, Lee, a mysterious man who train Ryugami become a kung fu master, this results of Gaixus fight like a Kung Fu style. Due to Ultraman Leo world (Astra), Ultraman Gaia world (Ultraman Agul), Ultraman Cosmos world (Ultraman Justice), Ultraman Neos world (Ultraseven 21), Ultraman Max world (Ultraman Xenon), Ultraman Mebius (Ultraman Hikari) and Ultraman Ginga world (Ultraman Victory) been merging together to Ultraman Reuz world (Ultraman Gaixus) that attracted the Ultra Wars that was suppose to happen and all the secondary Ultra must be defeated and killed by Ultraman Gaixus as the ruler of E-X Monster, Shou the human host of Ultraman Victory become the observer to Jun Nazumi, Shou meet Haruto and explaining to him something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Ultraman's and causing their destruction. The task given to Haruto that he must save the seven remain secondary ultra's as Ultraman Reuz. But Haruto claim that he doesn't have the strength to protect them all but all he can do is Start Up Limit Mode. At the start of Ultra Wars, Shou/Victory lead the secondary Ultra's about to battle Ultraman Gaixus and his army of E-X monster while Haruto and Mikasa trap in Planet Dark battle againts Kamila, Darramb and Hudra survive. Ultraman Reuz Movie Trailer TBA Episodes *Episode 1: The Choosen One Who Weild The Light (選ばれた1人振るう光, Furu Raito o Hikari Mono) *Episode 2: Connection (接続, Setsuzoku) *Episode 3: The Gate Of Hell Open (地獄の門が開いています, Jigoku no mon ga aiteimasu) *Episode 4: On Halloween Night Fall (ハロウィーンの夜の秋に, Harou~īn no yonoaki ni) *Episode 5: Sacrifise (犠牲, Gisei) *Episode 6: The Deathmatch Battle (デスマッチバトル, Desumatchibatoru) *Episode 7: Dangerous Part Time Job (危険なアルバイト Kiken na Arubaito) *Episode 8: Stolen Hope (盗まれた希望, Nusuma reta kibō) *Episode 9: Awakening Of Light and Darkness (光と闇の覚醒, Hikari to yami no kakusei) *Episode 10: The Dream Destroyers (夢を憎むもの Yume o Nikumu Mono) *Episode 11: The Important Thing is... (大切なものは Taisetsu na Mono wa) *Episode 12: Another Side, Another Story (若々しいヒーロー, Wakawakashī hīrō) Final Mix Episodes *Episode 1: A New Begining *Episode 2: Rocket Ultra *Episode 3: Pride Of A Hero *Episode 4: Ultraman Taro! *Episode 5: Hey Jiiya, the Master Of Tofu *Episode 6: Ore, Tanjou! Acceleration *Episode 7: When You See Seven, You See Ultra Seven *Episode 8: My Grandmother Visiting!? *Episode 9: Evolving Storm! Gaixus Storm! *Episode 10: School's Ghost Story *Episode 11: The Final Galaxy, Cosmic Form! *Episode 12: Haru/Jun Showdown *Episode 13: Who Took Mikasa's Smile? *Episode 14: The Chain Of Memories *Episode 15: Reuz vs Kamilla, Darramb And Hudra *Episode 16: The Trump War, Gaixus Final Journey *Episode 17: The Other Promise and The Future Specials *Ultraman Reuz : Revival Of The Ancient Warrior *Ultraman Reuz : Theater Special *Ultraman Reuz Special TV-Kun : Detective Haruto! Catch the Mysterious Keychain Doll Thief! Movies *Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! *Ultraman Reuz and The Ultra Brothers *Ultraman Reuz : TBA (Summer Movies + Final Movies) Appearance in Other Universe *Ultraman Giz X Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Battle Cast *Ultraman Reuz / Main Character *Ultraman Gaixus / Secondary Character *Ultraman Taro / Ally *Jean-bot / Allie *Darker Being : Main Villain Main Cast *Haruto Shuuya : The Human Host Ultraman Reuz. He was lon with his parent to London and currently Study there near Manchester. He returned back to Japan because of strange vision. He was the choosen Saviour as he states by Taro in the first episode. His characteristic is similar to Hikaru Raidou. He also have a same intrest with Marina and both of them let on their feeling's each other, even Marina must kept it a secret to her father. *Marina Honda: Haruto childhood friend at High School. Adventualy, she had a love intrest on Haruto. The one who sharing secrets of Haruto merging with Ultraman Reuz and the first saw he transforming. Also, her characteristic similar to Misuzu Isurugi. He and Haruto let on their feeling's each other, their love even she must kept it as secret to her father. *Mai Kerizawa : Haruto's childhood Friend. She appeared in Episode 5 along side with Daiki, her love intrest. She and the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. Her characteristic is similar to Chigusa Kuno. Her strong feeling on Daiki finally make him realised that Love didn't count on someone special but count on their Kind. *Daiki Watarai : A new transfer studen't who appeared in Episode 5. He have a love intrest on Marina actually but knewing Mai also love him. He along side with the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. He weild the Jean Bot Keychain Doll along with the Jean Pad. His characteristic is similar to Tomoya Ichichouji. He and Mai also withnessing Love, rather become a couple. *Gaku Senjyu : Is the new character of Ultraman Reuz series, he acctully the newest transfer student. He is the last Haruto friend to withnesses Haruto transformation to Ultraman Reuz. He appeared in Episode 5, where he support Haruto to fight Nosferu. His characteristic is similar to Kenta Watarai, after Kenzaki sacrifise. He and Elly acctually couple already as it state in Episode 8, Stolen Hope. Final Mix Cast *Haruto Shuuya : The Human Host Ultraman Reuz. A high school transfer student that live in a city with his uncle which is a butler, Jiiya after his grandfather's passed away. When he was exploring the mountain, he was attack by Golza Burst but given a new power by Mikasa, Haruto successfully transform into Reuz. Haruto encounter Jun, when the fight on the sunset even thought he was sad and angry to Jun mentor that betrayed him that he destroy Gaixus Lens. *Nitoh Shuuya (Happy) : Haruto's little brother and was taking care by Haruto grandmother which is Shuuya Kaze wife, Iruma Shuuya. He and Iruma first appeared in Episode 8: My Grandmother visiting!?. Both Nitoh and Iruma has become the hostage of Yapool Greed in odered to defeat Ultraman Gaixus and Ultraman Reuz. *Shuuya Iruma: Haruto's and Nitoh grandmother who taking care of Nitoh after he was born. She is overall 64 years old younger than Kaze who is 67 years old. Iruma sorrowing Kaze death at his 68 years old, she misses him so much as a wife. Iruma and her grandchile Nitoh has become the hostage of Yapool Greed in odered to defeat Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Gaixus. *Mikasa Inou: The girl who become a best friend to Haruto as well as Haruto trusted She's first appeared in Episode 1. Mikasa invited Haruto to the Rocket Club as she first the one withnesses Haruto transformation as Ultraman Reuz, and when he was fly, it's speed rematch a rocket. Mikasa also have love intrest to Haruto thought she never reveal it to him. *Daiki Watarai : An old friend of Haruto. He weild Jean-Pad which is still control Jean-Bot on a battle. Jean-Bot rocket booster on his back fuse with Reuz when he transform into Reuz Cosmic. Daiki has a love intrest on Natsumi somehow but he never tell her the truth. He is also part of Rocket Club before Haruto join in. *Jun Nazumi: The human host of the new Ultraman, Ultraman Gaixus. A new high school transfer student after Haruto who aware of his identity as Ultraman Gaixus host. He knew Haruto and Haruto knew his identity, soon both of them fight on sunset beside the cliff. But he was betray by his own Mentor, that gave him the ancient item, Gaixus Lens which he is the one destroy the lens. He is 17 years old. *Natsumi Takaneka: A young girl who have the light path to protect other, but she aware of herself to Jun who has hold the Item to transform into Ultraman. She is 17 years old. She has a brother who work on Space but never return, she become the most best friends of Jun and the others. She also part of Rocket Club with Jun. *Alfred Jr Souji (Jiiya): Jiiya was Haruto butler after his grandfather Shuuya Kaze passed away years ago. Never forgetting his gramps word, Jiiya was Kaze brother who serve on Haruto's family. Of course, Haruto come's from a rich family but after his father die, their items and money goes for charity for Orphan. Jiiya taking care of Haruto since he's 13 years old. Double Cast *'Naomi Honda' : He is Haruto Shuuya first ever boss or his teacher on a detective agency, the great Detective Honda. Haruto states himself to Ultraman Dark via Hibiki Suzuki that he is the momentos of Naomi Honda and he will protect his doughter Marina Honda forever. Honda last case is where he want Haruto to protect his client from the destruction of dark being, Darker Being, Haruto seems can't remember that his boss is Ultraman Skull, he died while protecting Haruto and assure Haruto to continure his life and don't losing Hope. Recurring Casts *'Shuuya Kaze ': Haruto Grandfather. A funny guy and he own a Motorcycle shop in kobe. He also a priestess on the Light Shrine. His characteristic is the same as Hotsuma Raidou. But at the end of Episode 6, he really concern to Principal Tojo, his right and left arm shirt torn like hishand fully transform into something unnatural. *'Sara Mizuhara' : She was an investigator form united states. Once a TLT (Terrestial Liberation Trust) originaly a scientist for BCST. She was the one who assisted Maki ( Human form Of The Next ) versus The One. She return to japan because cathing a signal of unknown space beast. She will appeared in Episode 5 until 18, saving Haruto from the BCST base. She was stuck becoming the host of GiriJean because of her past of The Beast and Ultraman The Next fighting currently make her wan't to destroy Ultraman Reuz, she was later regained herself back even she was destroy by Ultraman Ace Dark Metalium Ray, she still alive. *Elly : A cute, young girl who acctually 18 years old high school girl, her word's that using the Reuz Spark could save the other's. She is the second member who didn't join the mission to mars as she is sick too. She will reappeared in Special Theater. She also will return as FEARS members in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix. Humans Force *FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) The new team force form by the Japan Air Self Defence Force to protect Earth and fighting with Ultraman. They only appeared until Episode 6 due to Apexz desire not to have them and they were giving a special mission to Mars. **FEARS Members: ***'Commander Nakamura Seiichi': 40 years old former debuty captain. He return in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix as the new Captain on FEARS. He lead the team of new youth members of 5. He's now like tea and play Japanese Chess with one of his member and usuall win causing one of his member been annoyed. ***TBA Monster and Aliens Original in Series : *Ezpadas *Gorzelium *Alien Gunz I *Alien Gunz II *Daiguren *Faust *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Ace Dark *GiriJean *Alien Magnum *Darker Being Guest From Tsuburaya and N Project : *Hyper Kyrieloid *Golza Burst *Gazort *Nosferu *Galberos *Ultraman Dark *Mega Flash *Galkimes Final Mix Enemies *Kutuura *Imperializer *Pedoleon *Golza Burst *Melba Elec *Grantella *Lafleya *Kamila *Darramb *Hudra *Parastan (Dark Parastan Male) *Armagedon *Yapool Greed *EX Vakishim *Oni *Tba TBA (Notes : The monster is created from the original Tsuburaya and The N Project 'Space Beast') Cast Main Cast *Haruto Shuuya: Shunya Shiraishi (Haruto Soma) (Ultraman Reuz Season 1) *Marina Honda: Yuumi Shida (Mai Takatsukasa) *Kenzaki Haruno: Atsushi Shiramata (Ryoji Hase) *Mai Kerizawa: Makoto Okunaka (Koyomi Fueki) *Daiki Watarai: Dori Sakurada (Kotaro NogamI) *Gaku Senjyu: Tasuku Nagase (Kosuke Nitoh) *Elly: Hikari Mitsushima (Elly) *Ultraman Reuz Voice: Tomokazu Sugita *Ultraman Reuz: Shunya Shiraishi (Speaking Voice and Grunts) *Shotaro Haruka: Noboyuki Ogawa (Kenjiro Koba) *Sosuke Kaiba: Yutaka Kobayoshi (Kaito Kumon) *Captain Megumi Reina: Yuko Takayama (Rinko Daimon) *Ultraman Ginga: Tomokazu Sugita (Voice and Grunts) *Darker Being: Tomokazu Sugita (Speaking Voice) Recurring Cast: *Shuuya Kaze: Kohji Moritsugu (Dan Moroboshi) *Hibiki Suzuki: Fubuki Terai (New) *Ultraman Ginga Cast Return: **Hikaru Raidou: Takuya Negeshi **Misuzu Isurugi: Mio Miyatake **Kenta Watarai: Mizuki Ohno **Chigusa Kuno: Kirara **Tomoya Ichijoji: Takuya Kusakawa *Haruto Shuuya: Taketo Tanaka (New Role) *Jun Nazumi: Kento Yamazaki (New Role) *Natsumi Takaneka: Yui Natsuki (New Role) *Daiki Watarai: Dori Sakurada (Reprise role) Double Cast *Naomi Honda : Koji Kikkawa (Sokichi Narumi) *Prime Minister Oga : Minori Terada (Ryubee Sonozaki) Wizard/Ultraman Cast *Tsukasa Kudou : Junki Tozuka (Shunpei Nara) *Gramps Shogi : Susumu Kurobe (Shin Hayata) OOO Cast This is the only cast that appeared in the movie exclusive Ultraman Reuz & Ultraman Brothers and Episode of Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Draco. *Koyomi Kagawa: Riho Takada (Hina Izumi) Quest Casts *Faust: Tomokazu Sugita (Speaking and Grunts) *Ultraman Axul Voice: Kazuki Namioka (Lock Dealer Sid) Suit Actors *Ultraman Reuz: Daisuke Terai *Monster and Alien: Sakae Kei Iwata Keychain Dolls *They all similar to Spark Doll but a little edit and added new monster in the series like Gorzelium and Daiguren. *''Note: Like Eduardloe said before, I also don't make profit of any of this casts. I just used their names for the story. Afterall, this is Ultra-Fan-Wiki.'' Themes Opening: *Life Is Showtime Opening Song By Sho Kiryuin, Luhan and Criss members of Exo-K, (Korean Boy Band) *The opening before the lyrics is the same as Legend Of Galaxy, Ultraman Ginga Battle Theme: *Ginga No Uta **Perform By Voyager, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Maria Haruna, Hikaru, Misuzu, Kenta, Chigusa & Tomoya *Kimi Dake O Mamoritai **Perform by Tsuruno Takeshi, the cast who played the role of Shin Asuka, Ultraman Dyna *W-B-X **Kamen Rider Double opening *The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Theme) *Vector To Heaven Final Mix + Opening *R-E-U-Z XOXO by EXO-J and Mitsuru Matsuoka Battle Theme *Take Me Higher by V6 *Ginga No Uta *Victory Flame *Reuz - Deep Dive by Mitsuru Matsuoka -Earnest Drive *Gaixus - Never Return by SOPHIA *Who am i?- Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days ost theme Ending Theme *Mirai -Code -Future by SOPHIA (Fan) Trivia *Accually, The three Space Beast whom was defeted by Ultraman Nexus was brought back from other dimention, the three of them participated the war but later transform into a Keychain Doll by Darker Being. *The story actually continuing after the end of Ultraman Ginga episodes 11. Would be Reuz the succerssor of Ultraman Ginga must defeat Darker Gale succerssor Darker Being. *Ultraman Reuz have been confirm that the series wil have 12 episode. This is the second series to have a movie with Ultraman Ginga series. The first one is Ultraman Draco Series created by Eduardloei. *Also, the next movie sequence Ultraman Reuz & Ultraman Brothers The Movie serve as the first appearance of Takato Kagawa when he was 7 years old kid with Koyomi, this also serve the tribute to Ultraman Draco series opening for Takato only. *Ultraman Reuz series will continue to september 2014, their will be the continuing story of new Ultraman Reuz series that include new secondary Ultra and Reuz itself. (Much i like how Ultraman Ginga S like) *Ultraman Reuz series is the fifth installment series in Ultra-Fan-Wiki. *Episode 14 in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix, Kamila, Darramb and Hudra appeared to be revive by E-X monster using Emotion. But suppose, this sound impossible to defeat the three of Tiga old friends, but Reuz acctually won in the end. *In Final Mix, the stories will follow story's structure as Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Nexus, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Ginga S and Ultraman Tiga. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz